


The Wolf, The Rabbit and the Stallion Drabbles

by GojiHime_99



Series: Nightwolf x female Reader x Erron Black Polyship Series [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bromance, Cute, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Slice of Life, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GojiHime_99/pseuds/GojiHime_99
Summary: This is a collection of short, fun, cutesy drabbles for the Nightwolf x Reader x Erron Black polyship series. Not much smut in these most likely, but there will be lots of fluff and humor :)





	1. Not a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re not a Sailor Moon fan, you can just replace her with a character of your choosing ;D

“Yeah, so apparently you shouldn’t say a demon’s name unless you plan to fight it,” Y/N said. “Otherwise, it’s coming after you.”

“Good to know,” Erron said.

Y/N, Erron and Nightwolf were hanging out on the couch watching the second “Conjuring” movie while having some candy. 

“Are you meeting with friends for Halloween?” Nightwolf asked.

“Probably,” Y/N said. “Might be the weekend before.”

“What’re you gonna be?” Erron asked.

“Hmm…maybe Super Sailor Moon?”

Y/N pulled up a picture of the character on her phone to show to Erron and Nightwolf who recognized her from Y/N’s clothing and collectibles.

“Short skirt,” Erron said with a smirk. “I like it.”

“You think you’ll dress up?” Y/N asked Erron. “Maybe if it’s just the three of us?”

“Ah, I suppose I could go as a ruggedly handsome cowboy,” Erron said. “But I guess I’d just be my usual self, huh?”

Y/N and Nightwolf both chuckled at that, rolling their eyes. 

“I know exactly what Wolfie could be,” Erron said.

“What’s that?” asked Nightwolf.

“A werewolf,” Erron said before he burst out laughing at the exasperated look on Nightwolf’s face.

“You still think that’s funny,” Nightwolf muttered but he had to press his lips together to hide his amused smile.

“Well, yeah!” Erron said. “Nightwolf the Werewolf. Come on, it’s a good idea for a costume for you.”

Y/N was snickering, her hand covering her mouth and her shoulders shaking slightly. 

“I’m Nightwolf, not a werewolf,” Nightwolf said, raising an eyebrow at the cowboy. “Have you ever seen me turn into a beast during the full moon?”

“Have we spent time with you during a full moon, though?” Y/N asked, narrowing her eyes but still smirking. 

Nightwolf shook his head, covering his face with his hand and laughing along with Y/N and Erron.

“Can I make a comment?” Y/N said, raising her hand.

“What’s up?” Erron asked.

“All this talk about werewolves…well, wolves are dogs essentially. And Nightwolf is Night_wolf_, so….I wonder what it would be like to collar him during sex?”

Nightwolf turned bright red as Erron Black let out a surprised whistle.

“Well, now,” Erron said. “Seems our lil Baby Doll has some kinky ideas in mind for you, Wolfie!”

“Honestly, if I didn’t love you two so much, I’d lose my mind,” Nightwolf said, rubbing his hands over his blushing face and chuckling softly.

“But we keep you from being bored, right?” Y/N asked, resting her head on Nightwolf’s shoulder and batting her eyelashes at him.

“Oh, yes, most certainly,” Nightwolf replied before placing a kiss to her forehead then to her lips.

“No kisses for me, Wolfie?” Erron asked, giving Nightwolf a little pout.

“Nope,” Nightwolf said, and all three of them started laughing.

“Aww, poor Erron,” Y/N said, leaning over and giving the cowboy a kiss on the cheek then on the lips. “There you go.”

“Hmm the best kisses,” Erron said with a please hum.

After “The Conjuring 2″ ended, they made popcorn and Y/N selected a more light-hearted horror movie for them to watch, “Shaun of the Dead.” The three of them go cozy on the couch under a blanket, she sandwiched between the two men and the bowl of popcorn in her lap. She already loved Halloween but now she had two more reasons to love it, and she couldn’t help but smile to herself at the thought.


	2. Dogs With Two Tails?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little drabble for my Nightwolf x f!Reader x Erron Black saga, this one involves Nightwolf and the reader poking fun at Erron’s “cowboy slang” (lovingly, of course ;D). There is a little bit of smut mentioned at the end but nothing explicit.

It was one of those lazy days for Nightwolf, Erron and Y/N, the three of them choosing to hang out in bed and watch TV, chat, read, snack, get “frisky.” Nightwolf was reading a book, Erron was watching a movie on Netflix, and Y/N who was on her laptop talking with friends. A smirk appeared on Y/N’s face as one of her friends asked a very good question–one that needed an answer!

“Hey, Erron,” Y/N said.

“Yes, Pumpkin?” he asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say, ‘Yeehaw,’ before.”

Errron rolled his eyes, smirking as he ruffled Y/N’s hair.

“That’s just in the movies,” he explained. “Cowboys don’t actually talk like that.”

“How do they talk then?“

“Like I do,” Erron replied with a grin.

“Ok, but…some of that stuff is kind of…confusing.”

“Like what?”

Nightwolf smiled to himself as he listened in, occasionally glancing over at the other two.

“Like…” Y/N thought for a moment. “‘Happier than a dog with two tails.’“

“What’s so confusin’ about that?” asked Erron.

“A dog with two tails?”

“Well, yeah, a dog with two tails would be happy because he’s got two tails to show off his joy.”

Y/N narrowed her eyes at Erron.

“Huh?” she said.

“Makes sense to me,” Erron said with a shrug.

“What about, ‘Jumpier than spit on a hot skillet?’“ Nightwolf asked, setting his book down in his lap. “Who spits on a skillet? And I don’t see how spit would jump around on a hot surface.” 

“It’s just an expression,” said Erron.

“Who came up with it?” Y/N asked.

“I dunno. It’s just somethin’ that’s…been around.”

“’You’re all broth and no beans?’“ Y/N asked.

“What?” Erron said. “It means a person ain’t all that great.”

“But broth and beans?” Nightwolf asked. 

“Why _not_ broth and beans? They’re good!”

“Oh, and ‘I’m your huckleberry,’“ Y/N said. “What’s a huckleberry?”

“I’ve been wondering that myself,” said Nightwolf. “I don’t think that’s even a real fruit.”

“Why y’all gotta pick on me?” Erron said with a cute little pout. “Makin’ fun of a poor, lil cowboy like this…y’all mean!”

“Oh, Erron,” Y/N said, leaning over and cupping Erron’s face in her hands to place a kiss to his cheek. “You know we’re just teasing you, and we love the way you talk.”

“It’s fun trying to figure out what you’re saying,” Nightwolf added with a smirk. “I like a challenge.”

Erron flipped off Nightwolf, causing all three of them to chuckle.

“Hey, behave yourself,” Nightwolf warned. “Or I’ll tell Hana to leave a present in your hat the next time she steals it.”

“You wouldn’t,” Erron said, narrowing his eyes.

“Keep misbehaving and find out,” Nightwolf said with a grin. 

“Gotta threaten a man’s hat…ain’t right, you know?”

“Ok, ok, Kids, settle down,” Y/N said. 

“You got this started, Darlin’,” Erron said, smirking. “I think maybe you gotta learn a lesson, gettin’ us riled up like this….”

“Do I now?” Y/N asked.

“You mind putting away your laptop?” 

“Not a problem.”

Y/N said bye to her friends then put the laptop back it its bag. Erron set it down on the floor between the beg and the night stand as Nightwolf put his book down on the the nightstand on his side of the bed. Then both men grabbed onto Y/N, holding her close while giving her kisses and tickling her. 

“Hmmm can our safe word be, ‘yeehaw?’“ Y/N asked.

“Oh, you’re in for it now!” Erron said with a wicked smile on his lips.

Soon Y/N’s giggles turned into moans of pleasure as both men gave her the proper “punishment” for her ornery antics.


	3. Bullseye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwolf shows the reader and Erron how to throw an axe/tomahawk. Erron is, of course, confident he’ll nail it on the first try but…

Nightwolf agreed with Y/N’s plan to have him teach Erron and her how to throw an axe at a target. Obviously, they weren’t going to be practicing on anything living, hence why Nightwolf took them down to the lake so that if they missed, the worst that could happen is they’d lose an axe in said lake (sorry to any fish in advance).

Nightwolf put an “X” on a tree for Y/N and put an “X” on another for Erron. The cowboy wanted to go first because he thought he’d get a bullseye on the first try seeing as how he was an expert marksman.

“Maybe if I land this bullseye, I’ll be the next Nightwolf,” Erron said with a smirk as he got into position. 

“It doesn’t work like that,” Nightwolf said with a chuckle. “But the Great Spirit might be impressed at least.”

“Hell yeah, she’ll be!”

Erron was sure this was going to be easy, and he held his arms up with the axe in his hands and threw it forward. His confidence almost immediately vanished as the axe went passed the target tree and hit one behind it.

“Well, it’s a tree,” Y/N said, pressing her lips together to hold back her laughter.

“It’s the effort that counts, Erron,” Nightwolf said, covering his mouth to hide his amused grin at the cowboy’s pouting. “Really, it is.”

“I meant to do that,” Erron said as he retrieved the axe. “Didn’t honestly want to make y’all feel bad by hittin’ the target immediately. But now, no more playin’ nice!”

This time, the axe hit the correct tree but landed near the base of it, far from the “X” marked by Nightwolf.

Y/N was snickering like crazy now, covering her mouth and leaning over as she fought the urge to burst out laughing. Nightwolf was having trouble holding back as well, trying to keep it together for Erron’s sake. The poor guy looked so mopey at failing to hit the “X” twice in a row!

“You at least hit the correct tree this time,” said Nightwolf after taking a deep breath to compose himself.

“A little far below the belt, though,” Y/N said with a giggle.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me, Missy!” Erron said with an adorable little scowl. “Nightwolf is just cheating by asking the Great Spirit to mess up my throws.”

“If you say so, Cowboy,” Nightwolf said. “One more try…how about it?”

“Hell yes! And this time, I’m gonna nail it.”

Erron missed the target tree and the axe landed on the shore of the lake, and both Nightwolf and Y/N lost it at that point, both laughing hysterically. 

“Y’all are just plain mean,” Erron huffed as he shuffled over to get his axe. 

“It’s–we’re just–” Y/N tried to say, but she was out of breath from laughing too much.

“We’re only teasing,” Nightwolf said as Erron came back, looking all dejected. “No one gets it on the first try. I didn’t.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Awww my poor Cowboy,” Y/N said, walking over and placing a kiss to Erron’s cheek. “It’s all right. I still love you.”

“I still love you, too,” Erron said with a little smile. “And I still think Nightwolf’s cheatin’!”

It took a little time but eventually, Y/N and Erron were able to hit their target marks, and Erron was feeling less pouty but still wanted kisses from Y/N to help him feel better. Nightwolf got kisses, too, for being such a good teacher and because she thought he looked hot throwing axes (to which he blushed because he was still a bit shy when it came to receiving compliments).

The three of them went down to the lake after to relax for a while before heading back to have dinner. Erron leaned back against a tree and let Y/N rest her back against him, and Nightwolf in turn laid his head in her lap. They remained silent for a while, listening to the sounds of the forest and the lake, and they eventually dozed off.

Y/N was the first to awaken, immediately noticing how hungry she was. She awoke her two men and they got up and stretched their limbs before heading back to have dinner. Along the way, Erron said, “Next time, I’m gonna be the teacher.”

“Hmm?” Nightwolf said.

“Y/N has taken some shootin’ lessons already, but not you, Wolfie. Have you ever used a gun before?”

“No, never saw the need.”

“Ha! Now it’s gonna be my turn to embarrass you.”

“If you say so, Erron.”

“I swear, you boys need to behave,” Y/N said with a smirk.

“Hey, we’re just playin’,” Erron said with a shrug.

“Erron’s just sad that he didn’t get an immediate bullseye,” Nightwolf said. “Which is normal but he insists otherwise.”

“I’m tellin’ ya, it was the Great Spirit jinxing me,” Erron whispered to Y/N, but loud enough for Nightwolf to hear.

Nightwolf just rolled his eyes and smiled.


	4. Whatever You Say...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just some fun with calling Erron "A-Aron" :)

“A-Aron’s serving us the good stuff this morning!” Y/N said as Erron placed the breakfasts before Nightwolf and her, then sat down with his own plate.

Nightwolf and Erron were staying with Y/N for the weekend, and it was Erron’s turn to make breakfast. 

“I always make the good stuff, Darlin’,” Erron said with a wink.

“Wait, what did you call him?” Nightwolf asked, confused.

“Oh, I called him, ‘A-Aron,’“ Y/N said.

“I’ve never heard you call him this before…”

“No, don’t you do it!” Erron said, pointing to Nightwolf. “Y/N is the only one who gets to call me that.”

“Sure, I understand…” Nightwolf said with a smirk. “A-Aron.”

“Dammit,” Erron muttered under his breath before chuckling. “Ok, fine, you can use it, but don’t abuse it.”

“I would never do such a thing…A-Aron,” Nightwolf said, and Y/N was snickering like crazy. 

“Now, you behave,” Erron said, pointing his fork at Nightwolf now, a smile on both their faces. “Or I’ll…uh…”

“Punish him?” Y/N asked. “Whenever you say you’re gonna ‘punish’ me, that means you’re gonna spank me. Is that what you plan to do to Grey?”

“Good question, Y/N,” Nightwolf said. “Is that what you plan to do, A-Aron?”

“I just might if you keep acting like a little shit,” Erron said, all three of them laughing now. “Bet no other Nightwolf has ever gotten spanked. Maybe it’s ‘bout time it happened. But….ah, shit. If Hana finds out, she’ll bite my ass.”

“I wanna bite your ass,” Y/N said with a grin. 

“Hey, not at the table, Missy!” Erron said, a devious smirk on his lips as he pretended to scold her. “Now, you know better than to talk about kinky stuff at meal time.”

“Oh, does this mean I could get a spanking?” Y/N asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Maybe, Sugar.”

“Don’t forget about me, A-Aron,” Nightwolf said, raising his hand.

All three burst out laughing again. 

“Ok, after breakfast, you’re both in trouble,” Erron said while still chuckling. “So be ready!”

“Whatever you say, A-Aron,” Nightwolf said with an amused grin.


	5. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have another drabble for the Nightwolf x Reader x Erron Black polyship series and….wait, what’s this 🤔? Oh, would you look at that: Kabal is in this one! 
> 
> No, he doesn’t join the polyship. The reader isn’t trying to start a harem (although, wouldn’t that be amazing? 😉) This one is a little angsty but all turns out well in the end. 
> 
> This is probably the longest drabble I’ve written for the polyship with it being 3,353 words 😳 I couldn’t find a way into the main story, though. Like all the drabbles, this is still “canon” for the polyship series. It’s just more of a side story.
> 
> Anyway, this one is SFW (save for a random pervy comment near the end 🤭) 
> 
> slight content warning: there are mentions of severe depression and thoughts of suicide, although no one dies.

“We need to talk,” were the first words out of Erron’s mouth when he arrived.

Nightwolf and Y/N were shocked and confused by the cowboy’s words and solemn expression, and the three of them took seats in the living room of Nightwolf’s home to listen to what he had to say. Erron revealed that Kabal had come to him earlier that week, and Nightwolf was alarmed to say the least, but he let the other man finish speaking. Erron explained that Kabal had abandoned the Black Dragon after nearly dying during a mission.

“I thought it was some sort of bullshit Kano was tryin’ to pull,” Erron said. “Figured he sent Kabal after me as payback for leavin’. When I actually saw Kabal, though, I quickly realized I was wrong..._very _wrong. He was a beaten down husk of a man now....”

For a long time, Kabal had thought Sonya Blade and the Special Forces would be responsible for torturing and burning him as this is what Kano had told him. Turns out, he lied so he could use Kabal to attack the Special Forces when necessary, as well as to trap him in debt due to the medical bills from his extensive third degree burns. Kabal was horrified to hear this, feeling his whole world crashing down on him in an instant. Sure, he could attack Kano and kill him but then what? Did he want to be in charge of this group of assholes who could easily turn against him? Was being in the Black Dragon even something he wanted anymore?

No, no...he just needed to get as far away as possible. 

After taking some time for recovery, Kabal took his earnings and fled without looking back. Here he had thought ditching the police and joining the Black Dragon would bring him all he ever wanted, namely an endless amount of money and power. Now, he wondered why he had been so naïve and smug to think it would be so easy. Because of what he had done, he knew he couldn’t go back to the police for help. After his betrayal, there was little chance they’d want him back. The Special Forces wouldn’t be any better, and would probably assume he was still with Kano, serving as some sort of spy to get intel.

Kabal had no family he gave a damn about, and no friends except for those who were Black Dragon thugs. If he hadn’t been severely burned, he might have been able to find somewhere to settle down and look for work. But there was nowhere for him to go, not with his reputation, not with his terrifying appearance. He’d be rejected for one or the other or quite possibly both, and he couldn’t blame anyone for doing so. Considering all he had done for the Black Dragon, he felt he had gotten what he deserved: a monstrous appearance to go with the “monster” inside him, and he’d be shunned wherever he went.

However, Kabal knew he couldn’t be on his own in hiding forever. The money he had taken with him wouldn’t last very long, not with all that he needed to take care of his scarred body and burned lungs. He contemplated just ending it all, saving himself the pain and humiliation of surviving like this. He tried several times to end his life but each time, he broke down crying because he was “too much of a coward” to go through with it, and each time, he felt more and more hopeless.

And it was at that time he remembered something, or someone to be more precise: Erron Black. He had left the Black Dragon a while ago, and at the time, Kabal thought he was crazy to throw away all the potential for money and glory to be on his own. Erron had never planned on staying there forever anyway, he said to Kabal. He was only there to get himself secure so he could live his life without having to struggle so much like had been doing before he joined. He had no interest in being around or ruling “a bunch of goddamn idiots,” and was relieved to finally be able to leave.

Now Kabal thought Erron had made the right choice.

Erron was the only person Kabal could think of to go to. It took a little time, but he managed to track the mercenary down to his home, and he wasn’t willing to let the guy in at first (not that Kabal blamed him), saying he wasn’t going to fall for Kano’s bullshit. Erron assumed Kabal was there to kill him, and only let him in after Kabal said that he’d understand once he saw his face.

Erron opened the door but stayed behind it, his revolver ready in case Kabal tried anything. Kabal slowly entered with his hands up, and Erron pointed his gun at his masked face.

“Try anythin’ I don’t like, and you’re dead.” Erron warned the other man. “So, what do you need to show me? I ain’t got all day.”

Kabal sighed as he reached up and removed the mask, and Erron was stunned by what he saw.

“What the hell happened to you?” Erron asked, his brow furrowed as he lowered his gun a little.

That’s when Kabal explained everything, and Erron was quickly convinced this wasn’t some scheme Kano had created. Kabal used to be a very obnoxious son of a bitch with a huge ego, usually having some sort of wisecrack comment for everything. Not anymore, though. He was now a broken man with no place to go and no idea what to do with his life.

Now, Erron didn’t pity Kabal, but he did feel some sympathy for him after seeing him in such an unfortunate state. This wasn’t any way to live, and he figured that if he kicked Kabal out, then he’d probably give up and wait to die. That didn’t sit right with the cowboy.

So, Erron made a deal with Kabal: He could stay with the mercenary as long as he needed, but he’d have to earn his keep. Erron said he’d help him get into the independent bounty hunting business and would accompany him on the first few jobs and split the payment fairly (something Kano never did—he took more than his share from any job). Once Kabal felt more confident, he would take on jobs by himself.

It wasn’t that Erron thought Kabal couldn’t do this on his own but seeing how depressed he had become, he was concerned the lack of confidence could get him killed. He didn’t say this out loud of course, but Kabal suspected this was the case and was grateful regardless.

“Why are you being so generous?” Kabal asked. “Doesn’t seem like you to be comfortable with the idea of sharing anything with anyone, let alone money.”

“I ain’t the man I used to be,” Erron explained. “I also don’t take the same types of jobs anymore.”

“How’s that?”

“Hmm…since you’re gonna be stayin’ here with me for a while, I reckon you need to know somethin’.”

Erron then explained his relationship with Y/N and Nightwolf, and as soon as Kabal heard, “Nightwolf,” he panicked.

“W-Who is N-Nightwolf now?” Kabal asked, his heart racing.

“Grey Cloud,” Erron said simply.

“Ah shit…. I…goddammit…I was there that day Kano…. You weren’t there which probably made it easier for you to gain Nightwolf’s trust. But me? I don’t think I can. There’s no way he’s forgotten who was there. Maybe…maybe this isn’t going to be a good idea. If…if I’m here, then it might damage your relationship with those two.”

“No, it won’t. I’ll talk to them.”

“But th-they might—”

“Trust me. It’ll be fine. Just let me handle it, a’right?”

“If you say so…”

“But that’s why I don’t take certain jobs anymore. I figure, if it’s not somethin’ I’d be comfortable with Nightwolf and Y/N finding out about, then I don’t take it. I ain’t tryin’ to be some hero or anythin’. I’m just tryin’ to do good by them. They gave me a chance that I probably don’t deserve, so I feel it’s only right to respect that kindness by leadin’ a better life.

“You can do what you want, though, when you start takin’ jobs on your own. Just know that if certain ones come up, I advise you to not take them and come right to me. There are people who still want those Matokan relics, and I’m sure if someone wanted Nightwolf dead, they wouldn’t hesitate to put a bounty on his head. And heaven forbid anyone would put a hit on Y/N….

“Do you understand what I’m sayin’, Kabal?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Good…because if you were to do somethin’ stupid, I assure you that you’d have a lot more to worry about than those burns on your body.”

“I totally understand. Don’t worry.”

When Erron brought up the idea of talking to Nightwolf and making amends, Kabal was upset yet again.

“Are—are you crazy?!” Kabal asked, unnerved. “He—He’ll never forgive me!”

“I said I’d talk to him first, didn’t I?” Erron said.

“Yeah.”

“Then trust me, like I said. This’ll be good for you. You’ll bury the hatchet with a former target, and you’ll gain a couple new buddies.”

“Buddies? I can’t see Nightwolf wanting to be buddies with me…”

“You’d be surprised.”

And here Erron was with Nightwolf and Y/N several days later, who were both deep in thought over this whole situation. Y/N was a bit more comfortable with the idea of giving Kabal a chance, but Nightwolf still had reservations.

“Just trust me on this, a’right?” Erron said. “Kabal ain’t the same man anymore…just like I ain’t the same man anymore.”

Nightwolf let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes for a moment and rubbing his hands over his face.

“Ok, I trust you,” he said. “But if anything suspicious happens—”

“I know, and I’ve got your back.”

They decided on having Kabal over for dinner soon, as they thought it would be a nice, pleasant atmosphere to help them all feel more relaxed. Nightwolf thought about everything each day in the meantime, and he realized he **did** trust Erron’s judgment, and seeing as how Erron had changed so much over time, then it wasn’t impossible for Kabal to do the same.

When the day came, Y/N and Nightwolf waited patiently at his home for Erron and Kabal. When those two arrived, Nightwold was inwardly taken aback by Kabal’s humbled posture, but said nothing.

“Welcome, Boys!” Y/N said with a bright smile, hugging Erron and giving him a quick kiss before hugging Kabal. “Come in, come in. The food’s ready!”

“Thanks for this,” Kabal said as he followed Erron inside. “It’s very kind of you three.”

“Ah, don’t mention it,” Erron said, patting Kabal on the back. “And you’ll get to try Wolfie’s cooking tonight. He makes some great stuff, lemme tell ya.”

“Erron,” Nightwolf said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“What? It’s true.”

Kabal knew he had to remove his mask in order to eat, yet he was so scared to do so. He was worried he’d disgust Y/N and Nightwolf with his appearance and ruin the evening. But Erron told him this wasn’t going to happen, that they weren’t like that, and Kabal decided to just go for it. After removing his mask and setting it beside him on the table, he didn’t look at anyone, still worried he’d see Nightwolf and Y/N looking at him with revulsion. However, he soon found a hand on his and realized it was Y/N’s.

“It’s all right,” she said softly, sweetly, and Kabal looked at her to see her giving him a gentle smile.

Y/N wasn’t afraid of him, nor did she look appalled by his appearance, and he felt himself relax a little. He gave her a slight nod before lifting his gaze to look over at Nightwolf who was also looking at him in a sincere and empathetic manner. Mentally letting a sigh of relief, Kabal started to eat, slowly at first, but as he listened to the three of them converse, being ever so cute and funny, he found himself becoming more and more at ease. When they had him join in on their conversation, he began acting more like his old self: sassy and witty, cracking jokes and laughing.

Things were never like this in the Black Dragon. Sure, they’d party and would goof off, but there was never any camaraderie. Now this, _this_ was a group of friends having a great time together, and Kabal couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever felt so _happy_. Not smug or ornery, but genuinely happy. He also thought the bond between Y/N, Nightwolf and Erron was quite adorable, as it was clear they cared deeply for each other. It gave him hope that maybe someday, he could find someone to settle down with, someone who wouldn’t care about his appearance and would see he’s a changed man ...

When the dinner ended, Nightwolf asked Kabal to step outside with him, and Kabal immediately felt anxious. This was going to be where they would make amends – hopefully. It wasn’t easy apologizing to someone for doing something so awful, and he wasn’t going to blame Nightwolf if he didn’t fully forgive him.

They sat down on the steps of the front porch, neither of them saying anything for a short time.

“I bet you think I got what I deserved,” Kabal finally said, despondent. “Which I understand. Can’t blame you…I tried to take what belonged to you and yours, which wasn’t right.”

Nightwolf look at Kabal, stunned by his words.

“I am not cruel,” Nightwolf said. “I do not wish torture upon anyone, even my enemies. And this…what happened to you, is…beyond cruel. You were deceived by Kano, like so many, and you suffered for it, also like so many. But this is not what you deserved. I would never wish this on anyone—even Kano, for that matter. It’s just not the way.”

“That’s…. very kind of you,” Kabal said.

“I trust in Erron’s judgment, and now having met with you, I feel absolutely confident in believing you’re ready to lead a better life. It’s just… unfortunate that this had to happen to you.”

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about what I’m gonna be when Halloween rolls around,” Kabal said with a sad, little laugh.

“Your appearance doesn’t make you a monster, Kabal,” Nightwolf said, clearly hurt by Kabal’s words. “Don’t let anyone convince you otherwise. It will take time but, eventually, you will see you’re still a man, no different from anyone else. I promise you that.”

“I like your optimism.”

“It’s not so much optimism as it is the truth. A person’s appearance shouldn’t define who they are, and you’re no different.”

“Thanks…Man, it’s nice to actually talk to people who aren’t gonna try and stab me in the back. You three are such a breath of fucking fresh air compared to the shitballs in the Black Dragon. We always just talked shit about whatever and whoever, and I thought it was cool and fun at the time. Now I look back and realize that I didn’t give a shit about any of them and vice versa. It was every man for himself. Now, I feel like I have people who I can actually trust and respect, you know, like when I was a cop? I feel like I don’t have to be on my guard anymore…it’ such a goddamn relief, especially now.”

“Kabal, if you ever need anything, you can talk to me or Y/N as well as Erron.”

“Really? You…you don’t mind seeing me again?”

“Of course not. Besides, I might be able to make you something for your burns, a type of cream that will help with the dryness. I’d like you to come by and pick it up yourself, and maybe we could talk some more.”

“Talk about what?”

“Whatever you want.”

“OK…thank you…I…I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem at all.”

They were silent again for a moment, Kabal feeling more at ease than he had in years. Honestly, if Erron hadn’t given him a chance, he’d probably still be out there…waiting to die. It had been so terrifying, feeling so low that he wanted nothing more than to lay down and die. He hoped he’d never have to go through that again, and something told him he wouldn’t.

Erron had offered to take Kabal back to what was going to be their place for a while before returning to Nightwolf and Y/N to finish their weekend together. Kabal insisted it wasn’t necessary, that he had a great time, knew his way back, and that the three of them should go and “get real cozy” for bedtime.

“You sure, Amigo?” Erron asked one last time.

“Yes, Erron,” Kabal said with an exaggerated sigh. “My skin and lungs were burned, not my eyes and brain.”

“Well, we don’t know for sure about your brain,” Erron teased.

Kabal flipped off the cowboy, the four them chuckling in amusement before bidding each other good night.

_Several months later…._

“I totally saved your ass!” Kabal said gleefully as Erron and he returned home after completing a quick job.

“No, you didn’t,” Erron said, rolling his eyes. “I had everythin’ under control.”

“Sure, sure…if you say so, Cowboy.”

“I _know_ so, Speedy. I’ve got plenty of experience under my belt, Kid, more than you have. Don’t forget.”

“How could I forget that you’re an old fart?”

Erron slapped Kabal on the back of his head, making the other man let out a startled noise.

“What the hell?” Kabal hissed, rubbing his head.

“That’s what you get for actin’ like a lil shit,” Erron said with a smirk.

“You’re such a dick.”

“So are you.”

“…. yeah, you’re right,” Kabal said, grinning behind his mask.

When they returned home, Erron went ahead and took a shower first as he had to go meet up with Nightwolf and Y/N that evening.

“Tell them I said ‘hello,’” Kabal told Erron as he was preparing to leave.

“You gonna behave yourself while I’m gone?” Erron asked.

“Why wouldn’t I? Haven’t I been a good boy so far?”

“So far…who knows what could happen tomorrow.”

“Like I’d leave any trace of shenanigans behind for you to find.”

“I’ve got a sharp eye, remember that.”

“Yeah…for an old fart.”

“Don’t make me shove your hook swords up your ass.”

“Oh…do you say kinky shit like that to Y/N and Nightwolf?”

Erron flipped off Kabal, causing them both to start laughing.

“Well, see you in a few days, Amigo,” Erron said as he opened the door.

“Yep, see ya, Cowboy,” Kabal said, watching Erron step outside and close the door behind him.

Kabal decided he should probably shower as well and went to the bathroom to undress. Touching his rough skin was becoming less and less weird as time passed, although, a part of him still felt insecure about it. However, he pushed on anyway, focusing on rebuilding his life instead of falling back into depression and giving up. If it weren’t for Erron, Kabal knew he could very well be dead right now, alone and forgotten without ever having redeemed himself in the slightest. He was always going to be grateful to the cowboy for this opportunity, and while it was too mushy for him to say to the other man out loud, he hoped he was able to convey that in other ways.

After the shower, Kabal used the medicinal cream on some of the scars on his body, followed by the cream Nightwolf had made him for the driest parts of his skin. It was actually some good shit—not that he expected it to be garbage or anything. He just didn’t think it would feel so soothing on his burned flesh. Not to mention, it had a pleasant smell, nothing fruity or flowery, just a pure and natural scent. The medicinal cream smelled like…well, medicinal cream.

Kabal noticed that the jar containing Nightwolf’s cream was starting to get low, and decided he would have to go visit the Matokan soon for more. Nightwolf had promised to teach him how to properly throw a tomahawk (he was already teaching Kabal how to use a bow and arrow), so he would ask to give it a shot the next time he visited. He grinned to himself as he expected to nail it on the very first try.

It couldn’t be _that _difficult, right?


	6. We're Doing This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron, Nightwolf and the reader decide to try something a little different....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this drabble turned into a smutty epic! 😂 But anyway…here we have another drabble for the Nightwolf x Reader x Erron Black polyship series. This one is ultra spicy 🥵🥵🥵🌶🌶🌶🌶
> 
> No, seriously, it’s straight-up porn smut with a nice dash of fluff per usual. 
> 
> The idea behind this drabble was inspired by conversations I had with @fromthewifecage and @julieis5ftofdork on Tumblr and the results are…well, like I said ultra spicy! 
> 
> Also, thanks to this drabble, this whole collection has gone from the Teen Audience rating to Explicit so...yeah, enjoy :D

“We’re doing this?” Nightwolf asked.

“We’re doing this,” said Erron with a smirk.

“We’re doing this!” said Y/N gleefully.

“This has to be one the most bizarre things I’ve ever done,” Nightwolf admitted.

“Oh, it’s just all fun,” Y/N assured him.

“It’s a nice day out, too,” Erron remarked. “Absolutely perfect for what we’re gonna do.”

“And we’ve done this before indoors,” Y/N added. “So, it’s nothing new. We’re just being more adventurous this time.”

“I just hope I can keep a straight face,” Nightwolf said with a chuckle.

“We’re all gonna feel a lil silly,” Erron said. “But that’s just part of the thrill.”

“Yeah, just play into it!” said Y/N. “Ham it up!”

“Ok, let’s do this then,” said Nightwolf.

\-------------------

The heeled thigh-high boots were easier to walk in than Y/N thought, which was good because she was currently strolling over the uneven woodland floor. The fishnet stockings were sliding down her thighs a little, but she paid them no mind since they didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things to come. The skirt of the red velvet dress was very short, though, a little too short, and she wondered if it was actually covering her ass or not. Again, it didn’t really matter much but it still felt a little odd whenever a gentle breeze blew by.

“Well, well, now,” said a voice from behind a nearby tree, and Y/N bit her lip in anticipation. “What have we here?”

Nightwolf stepped out from behind a tree wearing jeans, boots, the (adorable) wolf headdress/hat/helmet thing (she forgot what it was exactly), and no shirt (which was probably why she forgot what that thing was). As hot as he looked, she did her best to “stay in character.”

“I’m just passing through, Mr. Wolf,” Y/N said, feigning innocence.

“Passing through?” Nightwolf repeated as he approached her, looking her over. “My Dear, don’t you know who these woods belong to?”

“The Woodsman warned me about you, but I thought I could pass through unseen if I was quiet enough.”

The “Woodsman” was Erron who met Y/N early on her “journey” and gave her the ominous warning of the “Big Bad Wolf.”

“Careful, Darlin’,” Erron had said, a smirk on his lips. “It’s said that a Big Bad Wolf roams these woods.”

“I’ll be all right, Mister,” Y/N said with a playful smile and a wink. “I can handle myself so don’t you worry.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

Y/N turned and walked off, and Erron stared at her lovely legs in those boots and stockings, and _definitely_ noticed how short her dress was. If he were younger, he’d have broken character right then and there to slap her gorgeous ass (or grab it and push her against a tree and fuck her senseless). Alas, he was now a much wiser and more composed man, so he kept his hands to himself. As he went off to where he was meant to meet Nightwolf and Y/N, though, he couldn’t help but grin, as he imagined all the fun they were soon going to have….

“Oh, I know everything that goes on in these woods,” Nightwolf said as he slowly circled Y/N. “And the bright red color of your dress can be seen so very far away.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Wolf,” Y/N said with a pout. “I didn’t mean to trespass.”

“Oh, of course you didn’t, My Darling.”

Nightwolf looked down at the basket in Y/N’s hands and tilted his head.

“What’s in there?” he asked, and he genuinely didn’t know.

“Just some things,” Y/N said, looking all bashful and cute.

“What sorts of things?”

Nightwolf opened the top of the basket and his eyes widened in surprise, which made Y/N snicker. She hadn’t told Erron or Nightwolf what she’d put in the basket, and Nightwolf must thought it’d be snacks or something. However, what he found was a bottle of lube, two of her “toys,” a couple hand towels, and what looked like a simple outfit to change into later.

“This…this is a…very interesting assortment of things,” Nightwolf said, a faint blush on his cheeks. “What, um…what exactly were you planning to do out here?”

“I don’t know,” Y/N said coyly.

“Well, whatever your plans were, they’re cancelled now. You need to be punished for wandering into my territory, Young Lady.”

“Oh no, Mr. Wolf!” Y/N said, biting her lip and smiling.

“Oh _yes_, My Dear.”

Nightwolf gently took Y/N by the arm and led her nearby to some rocks where he had placed a blanket on the ground. Taking her basket and setting it down, he then proceeded to circle her, stopping behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders.

“Oh, you naughty little girl,” he said huskily, and Y/N fought the urge to rub her thighs together as she felt that all-too-familiar ache.

Y/N felt Nightwolf’s hands reach around and grab at her clothed breasts, kneading them roughly and making her moan. A shiver ran through her when she felt his teeth on her neck, lightly nibbling before licking the spot. A sharp ripping sound caused her to jump slightly in surprise, and she looked down to see him tearing apart her costume from the front. Of course, this was part of the “plan,” the costume being rather cheap and only purchased because of its “appeal.” Still, it was a bit of a shock at first to see Nightwolf shredding it with his bare hands. She’d be lying, though, if she said it didn’t make her wetter.

“Mr. Wolf!” Y/N gasped, covering her breasts and letting out an exaggerated gasp of horror. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you ready,” Nightwolf said simply as he removed the red cape, letting it fall to the ground with the torn dress. “Remember, you’re my little captive now.”

“Oh, no!”

Nightwolf smiled, leaning in to place a sweet kiss to the top of Y/N’s head. Yes, it was “out of character,” but he couldn’t help it.

“Now…” Nightwolf said as he guided Y/N down to the blanket, climbing on top of her. “I’ve got you exactly where I want you.”

Y/N let out a giggle before Nightwolf pinned her wrists down and claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. His tongue ravaged her mouth, letting out a deep growl of pleasure as he felt her wrap her legs around him. Damn, this role plaything was bringing out a rougher side of him, Y/N thought, grinding her hips against his as best she could. Maybe he needed to wear that wolf cap more often?

Nightwolf’s lips moved along Y/N’s jaw and to her neck, biting down firmly and making her squeak in delight before he continued downward. After licking a stripe between her breasts, he took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked before tugging at it with his teeth. He did the same to her right nipple but this time, he slid his hand into her lace thong, rubbing his fingers between her folds.

“Hmmm you’re so wet,” Nightwolf whispered against her skin. “I’m starting to wonder if you wanted to be caught.”

“Maybe so, Mr. Wolf,” Y/N panted, flashing an ornery grin at him before her eyes fluttered closed and a groan escaped her lips as he suckled on her right nipple again.

“So soft…” Nightwolf said as he kissed his way over Y/N’s stomach, stopping when he reached her thong. “Let’s get rid of these, shall we?”

Nightwolf sat up and tugged at the thong, tearing it off with one pull and making Y/N let out a breathy little laugh. Kneeling between her thighs, he looked up at her with the most devious glint in his eyes.

“It’s time to eat you, My Darling,” Nightwolf said in a low, husky voice before running his tongue slowly but firmly between Y/N’s damp folds.

“Oh, fuck!” Y/N gasped, gripping at the blanket as she tried to hump his face only to be held down by his strong hands.

Nightwolf licked Y/N’s pussy a few more times before circling his tongue around her clit, making her squirm and mewl in ecstasy. At first, he wondered if using his tongue so much as part of his canine “character” would be overdoing it but judging from Y/N’s lust-filled noises, he was giving her what she wanted.

“Oh God, oh fuck, your tongue!” Y/N said, biting down on her knuckles. “Fuck, it feels so _good_…”

“Does it?” Nightwolf asked, raising a brow. “Hmm…”

Y/N sucked in a breath and her eyes widened when she felt Nightwolf shove his tongue inside her, and she thought she’d lose it right then and there.

Meanwhile, Erron was heading their way, not that it was very difficult to locate them when he could clearly hear Y/N a good distance away. Grinning, he walked on over, stopping a few feet behind Nightwolf who was still going to town on Y/N’s pussy.

“Well now,” Erron said. “Looks like you got caught by the Big Bad Wolf, Sugar.”

“Oh, Mr. Woodsman!” Y/N said in a strained voice. “You—you should help me!”

“Don’t you worry none.”

Erron undressed, continuing to watch the erotic scene before him with a smirk. Once naked, he knelt down, leaning in to kiss Y/N hungrily as she propped herself up on her elbows.

“Such a sweet thing,” Erron purred. “It’s a shame you gotta be punished for being such a bad, bad girl.”

“Oh my,” Y/N gasped, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Whatever am I going to do?”

“Take it like the naughty lil thing you are.”

Erron laid down beside Y/N, kissing her neck and face as his hand played with her breasts. Of course, he also whispered all kinds of filthy things into her ear to drive her absolutely crazy (not that it took much at that point):

“You like feelin’ Wolfie’s tongue in your pussy?”

“Bad girls get fucked _hard_, Darlin’…”

“You ready for what Daddy’s got in store for ya?”

Erron’s smooth and sexy voice in her ear combined with Nightwolf’s mouth on her pussy was more than enough to push her to the edge fast. Y/N came with a shout, her thighs shaking on either side of Nightwolf’s head as she licked her out, humming as he drank her juices. He didn’t let up until she was trembling with oversensitivity, reaching down to push at his head so he’d give her a break. Sitting up, he licked his lips as both Erron and she watched, Y/N letting out a soft moan at the sight.

“I got an idea Wolfie—I mean, Mr. Wolf,” Erron said after a moment. “You gotta get naked first, though.”

After Nightwolf got naked (and Y/N felt like she was going to pass out from how fucking hot both men were), Erron had him lie on his back beside Y/N and himself. Then, Erron laid on his back, asking Y/N to bring her pussy to his face, straddling his head. With that, Erron told Y/N to put her mouth on Nightwolf’s cock and suck him off like “a good girl,” and she obeyed almost immediately. Erron held onto her ass as he licked and sucked at her sensitive, sopping pussy, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue. Occasionally Erron would smack her ass, making her moan on Nightwolf’s cock and add to the pleasure he was already feeling.

“You taste so good, Baby Doll,” Erron said as he fingered Y/N. “I can see why Mr. Wolf was so damn hungry for you.”

This was such a great fucking idea, Y/N thought in her blissed-out state.

When Y/N came for a second time, her juices soaked Erron’s tongue and chin as she moaned and whimpered around Nightwolf’s cock.

“Such a good girl,” Erron panted. “Cumming twice in a row for us.”

“I think she deserves a reward,” Nightwolf said, lightly tugging at Y/N’s hair to pull her mouth off his cock. “Don’t you think?”

“Oh, please, yes, I want it!” Y/N begged. “I’ll be a good girl, I promise!”

“We can’t say no to that sweet face,” Erron said with a smirk.

“No, definitely not,” replied Nightwolf with a grin.

“But first, come taste yourself on my tongue, Sweetheart.”

Y/N turned so she was facing Erron, letting him cup the back of her head and pull her down for a searing kiss. As his tongue thoroughly explored her mouth, she tasted a mixture of her own essence and that whiskey he liked so much, and she groaned into his mouth when he grabbed her ass then gave it a firm smack.

“Mmmm, Honeybee,” Erron whispered against Y/N’s lips. “You wanna have our dicks in ya? You wanna be a good lil girl for us and cum on our cocks as we fuck you?”

“Yes, yes, please!” Y/N whined. “Please, I need you both!”

“Let’s get to it then,” said Nightwolf with a smirk.

Nightwolf got the lube out of the basket as Y/N changed positions so she could suck off Erron, her ass in the air ready to go. Crawling back over, Nightwolf coated his fingers with some of the liquid before flipping the cap closed and tossing the bottle aside. He carefully slid his index finger into Y/N’s ass, being as slow and gentle as possible. As he worked her open, she kept going down on Erron, but had to stop every now and again to not only catch her breath but moan, mewl and whimper as her ass was thoroughly prepped for Nightwolf’s cock. Erron and Nightwolf both whispered soothing words to her, the cowboy petting her hair and the Matokan lightly caressing her lower back. As much fun as this all was and as desperate as the three of them were to get on with the “main event,” both men always put Y/N first, especially if she was going to be engaging in anal sex.

When Y/N was ready, she moved to straddle Erron’s groin as Nightwolf poured lube onto his cock, watching as she sank down onto the cowboy’s dick with her hands planted firmly on his chest. Erron ran his hands up her stocking-clad thighs to her hips, guiding her back and forth in his lap and making her moan.

“You feel good, Baby Girl?” Erron asked, slightly breathless.

“Fuck, you’re so deep in my pussy,” Y/N moaned. “I still have no idea how I fit either of you in me.”

“Lucky that we do fit, though, huh?” Erron teased. “And speaking of…you think you might be ready to let the wolf in your back door?”

“Oh, hell yes!” Y/N turned to see Nightwolf crawling over to her. “More than ready…”

Y/N stretched out over Erron, feeling him spread her open with his large hands as Nightwolf pressed the tip of his cock against the tight ring of muscles. When he pushed forward, he was very careful, moving in a couple inches at a time so he didn’t hurt her. Once he was completely buried inside her ass, he gave her some time to adjust, both Erron and he coaxing her to relax and breathe.

When Y/N told them she was ready for more, both men started off with leisurely movements, neither willing to go hard and fast just yet. Having already cum twice made things easier on Y/N, at least, and once she felt more comfortable, her desires took center stage in her mind and she pleaded with them to fuck her. Gradually they picked up the pace until she was all but screaming with pleasure as they roughly thrust into her. At first, one thrust in while the other pulled out, then they both were thrusting into her at the same time. She couldn’t even form coherent sentences anymore, focusing only on the feeling of both dicks moving deep inside her as she gripped at the blanket beneath them.

“She’s so damn tight,” Erron ground out. “Fuck…I think I can feel your dick moving inside her ass….”

“I think I feel you, too,” Nightwolf replied.

“Well, I definitely feel you both,” Y/N said with a shaky laugh.

“Which feels better, Darlin’?” Erron asked. “Your ass or your pussy?”

“Both! Both feel so fucking good!”

Erron reached up to grab at Y/N’s breasts, smirking when he felt her tighten around him with each squeeze of his fingers. He pinched her nipples, making her squeak and shudder, her inner walls clamping down tightly and making both Erron and Nightwolf moan at the pleasurable sensation. Sliding his right hand up, Erron wrapped it around her throat, applying just enough pressure to make her breathing labored but not enough to actually cut off her air supply.

“You like having my hand on your pretty lil throat?” Erron asked, licking his lips and smirking.

“Yes,” Y/N replied hoarsely. “I love it…”

Erron loosened his grip for a moment then tightened it again, making Y/N’s eyes roll back as she ground herself down on both cocks. He kept this up for a little while, always making sure he was never gripping so hard that he’d choke her. Combine the feeling of Erron’s hand on her throat, the erotic noises all three of them were making, the hard cock in her ass, the hard cock in her pussy, and the sounds of nature around them….goddamn, Y/N felt like she was going to cum so fucking hard at any moment…..

“I want to try something,” Nightwold said, slowing his thrusts. “Trust me, we’ll all enjoy it…”

“What do you have in mind, Wolfie?” Erron inquired as he wiped sweat from his brow.

Nightwolf laid on his back and had Y/N rest on top of him, her back facing him. He got his dick back inside her ass then waited for Erron to bury his inside her pussy. The cowboy proceeded to thrust in and out of her at a brisk pace, but this time, Nightwolf held off and chose to hold onto Y/N with one hand and reach around to rub her clit with the other. She didn’t hold back her moans and gasps of pleasure as she lifted her head and watched Erron’s dick slide in and out of her while Nightwolf’s hand moved between her thighs.

“You’re gettin’ so tight, Baby Girl,” Erron said with a grin. “You gonna cum for us, huh? Gonna cum on our cocks like a good girl?”

Oh, this was definitely it, Y/N thought, and when her third orgasm hit, she saw stars as she cried out both men’s names, her whole body trembling. Erron grunted with effort as he fucked her through it, Nightwolf soon joining in after grabbing hold of her. Y/N begged them to finish inside her, letting her head fall back onto Nightwolf’s shoulder as she held on for dear life until they released inside her, filling her up with thick, hot ropes of cum.

Being so worn out at that point, all Y/N could do was close her eyes and rest limp on top of Nightwolf, only vaguely aware of Erron leaning her and resting his face on her chest. The three of them remained like that for what seemed like hours, their heavy breathing the only other sound besides the faint rustling of the woods. It was strangely peaceful, though, probably because she felt so safe and warm trapped between them as a pleasant breeze cooled their sweat-slicked bodies.

Erron was the first to move, slipping out of Y/N then flopping down on his back beside Nightwolf and her. She soon did the same, letting Nightwolf’s cock slide out of her as she moved to lay on her back between them.

“My, what big dicks you both have,” Y/N said.

All three of them burst out laughing at that.

“All the better to fuck you with, Darlin’,” Erron said as he turned on his side to look at her.

“Exactly,” said Nightwolf as he did the same.

Nightwolf removed the wolf’s head headdress before turning onto his side and pulling Y/N close. Erron cuddled up to her back, scooting down just enough so he could easily kiss and nip at her shoulder.

“Are you feeling ok?” Nightwolf asked.

“More than ok,” Y/N replied with a grin.

“We weren’t too rough?” asked Erron before he placed another kiss to her shoulder.

“No, of course not. It was amazing—fucking _amazing_.”

“We should probably head back soon,” Nightwolf suggested, but made no attempt to move. “Maybe have something to eat?”

“Mmm, I’m pretty stuffed already,” Y/N commented, and the three of them chuckled.

“We can hang out here for a lil longer,” Erron said. “We’re safe here. Besides, Hana will let us know if we need to haul ass.”

“Hmm, true,” said Nightwolf.

“I don’t mind,” Y/N said with a yawn. “I like it here, between the two of you.”

“And we love havin’ you between the two of us,” Erron said with a warm smile.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now,” Nightwolf said, placing a kiss to the top of Y/N’s head.

“I love you guys,” Y/N said as she got cozy between her lovers.

“Love you, too, Baby Doll,” said Erron.

“Love you, Little Rabbit,” said Nightwolf. “Love you, too, Cowboy.”

“Right back at ya, Wolfie,” Erron replied with a wink.

With that, the three of them closed their eyes without a care in the world as they held each other close on the soft blanket. Yes, Hana would alert them if they needed to get up and get dressed, but they didn’t expect any interruptions, and of course, none came. They ended up dozing off together as Hana watched over them from a nearby tree.


	7. Is It True?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron decides to ask Nightwolf about a very interesting rumor he's heard....

Erron, Nightwolf, and Y/N were spending a beautiful summer day down by the lake near the Matokan’s home. Having already gone for a swim, followed by a simple lunch, they were now relaxing on the shore and enjoying the gentle breeze and warmth of the sun. Y/N was lying down listening to music from her phone, fully aware that her bikini-clad body was getting some very pleasing glances from both men. Nightwolf was sitting against a nearby tree stump and reading one of the many books he owned. Erron was lying on his back, eyes closed, and his head was resting on his folded arms as he listened to the calming sounds of the forest and lake.

Amidst the tranquility, Erron had a thought.

“Ok, there’s somethin’ I gotta know,” Erron said as he sat up and turned to look at Nightwolf.

“What’s that?” Nightwolf asked, lowering his book.

“I heard a rumor,” Erron began, smirking. “That you let Scorpion win at the tournament.”

Y/N took out her earbuds, sitting up and looking over at Nightwolf.

“Is that true?” she asked, quite excited.

Nightwolf blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled shyly.

“Yes, it’s true,” he said.

“I knew it!” Erron exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “I knew it from the moment I heard it!”

“Whoa!” Y/N said, grinning. “So, could you have beaten him? I bet you could have…”

“Perhaps,” replied Nightwolf with a shrug. “It doesn’t matter now. I did what needed to be done to help Scorpion stay on his path.”

“So, you took one to the chin –literally and figuratively—for your opponent’s sake?” Erron questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Just went an’ put your reputation on the line? No problem?”

“My reputation is intact,” Nightwolf said with a chuckle. “It was only one fight in one tournament.”

“But it was still a very generous thing to do,” Y/N said. “Some people probably would have said no to such an arrangement. Like this show-off right here.”

Y/N nudged Erron, who nudged her back, then she nudged him again, only for him to nudge her back once more. Both of them were snickering as they played around for a short time before Erron trapped her in his embrace.

“Does Scorpion know?” asked Erron.

“Yes, he knows,” Nightwolf admitted.

“Has he challenged you to another fight?” Y/N asked.

“No,” Nightwolf said. “He approached me about it before I met you, Little Rabbit, and thankfully, he wasn’t seeking a fight. Despite being flustered over the truth, he only sought to make peace over it. When he found out what had happened at the tournament, he also learned _why_ I let him win, and was humbled by my selflessness. I told him I was grateful for his calm approach to the matter, but I was only doing what was right. I wasn’t expecting praise for it, and any honorable warrior would have done the same thing as I did.”

“I bet you could kick his ass, though!” Y/N beamed.

“Not gonna argue with that,” Erron said. “I would _love_ to see good ol’ Wolfie beat the legendary Scorpion.”

“I am only interested in a rematch if Hanzo were to change his mind and wish for it,” Nghtwolf said. “I am comfortable with my abilities as a warrior and don’t need to prove anything.”

“Wolfie’s bein’ all noble,” Erron said with an exasperated sigh. “You’re no fun!”

“Hey, don’t pick on him,” Y/N pouted. “I don’t think _you’ve_ ever faced off against Scorpion, Cowboy!”

“Are you tryin’ to sass me, Missy?” asked Erron.

“Well, am I right, or am I right?”

“No, I haven’t fought him, _thank you very much_, but I ain’t afraid of his lil harpoon if he and I were ever to cross paths. I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve.”

“You better be ready to make them pistols of yours sing if he ever came after you. Just twirling them won’t be enough.”

Of course, Erron and Nightwolf knew Y/N was behaving like a tease, but they couldn’t resist playing along.

“Are you doubtin’ my abilities?” Erron looked to Nightwolf. “Is she doubtin’ my abilities?”

“It sounds like it,” Nightwolf said with a smirk.

“Well, Darlin’,” Erron began, holding Y/N closer to his chest, “you know that naughty girls get punished for layin’ down sass, right?”

“I would certainly hope so,” Y/N said with a grin.

“I think she _wants_ to be punished,” Nightwolf said as he crawled over to kneel in front of Erron and Y/N.

“Gotta give our Baby Girl what she wants,” Erron said, his voice lower and huskier now.

“What she needs,” Nightwolf added, cupping Y/N’s face in his hands.

Nightwolf leaned in to nibble and lick Y/N’s neck as Erron’s fingers undid the string ties of her bikini, and she couldn’t help but bite her lip in anticipation of what her lovely boys had in store for her. Their “punishments” were always so thorough, and she never forgot any of them. She did, however, often forget whatever she was being “punished” for, but none of them were concerned about that, not when they had her deliciously trapped between them in a state of bliss.

“Oh, I can make my pistols sing,” Erron whispered into Y/N’s ear as he leaned over her back. “But I much prefer makin’ you sing, Sugar.”

“And what beautiful sounds she makes,” added Nightwolf, who was lying on his back with Y/N on top of him.

Y/N was **so **glad that Erron brought up that rumor.


	8. Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwolf, Erron and the reader enjoy breakfast and some shenanigans ensue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little drabble that was inspired by my breakfast of all things 😅 I made some oatmeal and cut up a banana in it, and it was a lot of banana, let me tell you 🍌 So, this fun little diddy came to mind for the Nightwolf x reader x Erron Black polyship series.
> 
> Contains some NSFW elements but nothing explicit.

Nightwolf was pouring coffee into three mugs at the table as Y/N finished preparing her oatmeal and Erron fed Hana – who was perched in the kitchen window – a few small pancakes on a fork. With a happy chirp, she accepted them as well as a friendly pat on the head from the cowboy. Once the trio was sitting down to eat breakfast, Erron noticed the banana chunks in Y/N’s oatmeal. 

“Ya need some oatmeal with that banana, Buttercup?” Erron teased, a charming little smirk on his handsome face.

“This is nothing,” Y/N said. “I mean, let’s be real here: I deep throat your banana and Nightwolf’s without any trouble –”

Nightwolf choked on his coffee upon hearing that, covering his mouth as his cheeks starting hearing up.

“Hell, I even take both at the same time like a champ,” Y/N continued with a proud grin.

Erron patted Nightwolf on the back, shaking his head and chuckling.

“Darlin’, that mouth o’ yours nearly killed Wolfie here!” Erron said, clicking his tongue. “Naughty lil Baby Doll…”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Nightwolf said, his voice slightly raspy as he let out one more cough before smiling and waving his hands. “It’s just that Y/N has the sweetest face, I sometimes get caught off guard by what she says – even now!”

“Sorry, Wolfie,” Y/N said with an adorable little pout. “I didn’t mean to make you choke there.”

“No, Little Rabbit, it’s fine, like I said. The two of you definitely make sure my life is never boring, and I’m happy about that.”

“I ain’t lookin’ at no banana the same way ever again, though,” Erron said, smiling in amusement. 

“I can’t help it bananas are dick fruit,” Y/N said with a shrug.

All three were laughing at that.

“And let’s not talk about cucumbers or eggplants,” Y/N added, and Erron practically snorted as he took a sip of coffee and Nightwolf’s face was bright red despite his enjoyment of all this.

“It’s funny that you brought those up,” Nightwolf said, rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled timidly. “I have some growing in the garden right now.”

“Oh, oh no,” Y/N said with a snicker.

“Hopefully they’re gonna be big because I think Y/N likes ‘em big,” Erron said with a wink.

“ERRON!” Nightwolf said with a laugh, covering his blushing face as the cowboy and Y/N joined in.

“He’s….not wrong, though,” Y/n said sheepishly.

“Y/N!” Nightwolf said, lowering his hands but still laughing. “Both of you are such a handful, you know that?”

“But you love it,” Y/N said, giving Nightwolf that little pout again.

“Yes, yes, I do,” Nightwolf replied, a warm little smile on his face.

“And to be honest, the two of _you _are handfuls–mouthfuls, really…”

“Y/N!” both Erron and Nightwolf said, and all three burst out laughing once more.


	9. Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwolf and Erron have a very sweet heart-to-heart moment while waiting for the reader to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a surprise drabble for the Nightwolf x reader x Erron Black polyship series to celebrate having 303(!!!!) followers, but I’ve got another drabble here for you. So, you’re getting two surprise writings! 
> 
> This one was inspired by the ending to Pixar’s “Onward,” which I saw on Friday and thoroughly enjoyed. So, uh, possibly very mild spoilers for that movie but they’re out of context here? 😅
> 
> The reader is only in this drabble at the very end but this is meant to focus on Nightwolf and Erron’s friendship. 
> 
> I want to thank @fromthewifecage on Tumblr for taking a look at this before I posted it and sharing her thoughts 🤗🤗🤗
> 
> Anyway, onward! 😂

Erron and Nightwolf were sitting on the porch steps at the latter’s home, having a drink while waiting for Y/N to arrive for their “weekend getaway” per usual. They chatted about this and that, Erron cracked a few goofy jokes, and Nightwolf mentioned an upcoming gathering for his tribe. It was just their usual pleasant banter, but then things shifted to Erron’s initial hilarious attempts at throwing hatchets, and how he was thankfully much better with a bow. 

“You tell the Great Spirit to mess up my aim with them hatches,” Erron teased. 

“Sure, sure, if you say so,” Nightwolf said with a chuckle. 

Looking down at his glass, Nightwolf smiled softly as a pleasant memory came to him.

“When I first learned to use a bow,” Nightwolf began, “I was terrible at it, and felt discouraged. Other Matokan children could handle a bow much better than me, I thought. In reality, though, they were still learning and often made mistakes, but my young and stubborn mind didn’t believe that or realize that. 

“My father saw me struggling one morning, and he came over to help me. He was very patient and kind, guiding me through each step and encouraging me to keep going. I was finally able to hit a target that day, and I was so happy. My father told me he was proud that I hadn’t chosen to give up. Life, he said, was about learning how to test your limits and find the strength within yourself to carry on. It’s one of my favorite memories of him…”

Nightwolf and Erron were both quiet after that until Nightwolf suddenly felt worried and guilty upon remembering that Erron’s parents were horrible, abusive people – his alcoholic father being the worse of the two. Erron didn’t get to experience the love and guidance of an honorable and caring father, didn’t have any fond memories to reminisce about as Nightwolf did.

“I-I’m sorry,” Nightwolf said, turning to a very confused Erron.

“Why?” Erron asked.

“Well, your…your father wasn’t…he was a terrible man, and…I’m sorry you didn’t get to have the warm and loving childhood that all children deserve. I…I hope sharing that memory of mine didn’t…cause you any sort of…any sort of hurt. I’m sorry, I can’t explain it properly…I just hope I didn’t upset you because I care for and respect you, Erron.”

“Nah, I’m fine, Wolfe,” Erron said with a reassuring smile. “I’m glad you had a Pa who looked out for you and raised you right. I really am.”

Erron thought for a moment, and then his smile brightened.

“And, you know, you’re right about my childhood,” the cowboy said. “My Pa was a real mean bastard, so I never knew what it was like to have an upstandin’ guy to raise me. However, I know now what it’s like.”

“You do?” Nighwolf asked, tilting his head to the side as his brows knitted together.

“Yes, Sir, I do. I know a guy who’s wise, brave, compassionate…someone any kid would look up to as a role model–or any adult for that matter. To top it all off, he’s been very patient with me while I learn how to use a bow and how to correctly throw a hatchet.”

Nightwolf blinked, puzzled for a moment by what Erron had said, then it dawned on him.

“Wait, are you…?” Nightwolf pointed to himself. “Me? Are…are you talking about me?”

“Well, yeah, Wolfie,” Erron said, patting Nightwolf’s shoulder. “I don’t need no Pa when I’ve got you.”

Nightwolf felt his heart swell with joy upon hearing such a beautiful and meaningful compliment from Erron, his cheeks turning red as he gave his friend a shy but grateful smile.

“That’s one of the best things I’ve ever heard, Erron,” Nightwolf. “Thank you, and I’m glad you’ve been able to have this…this kind of experience through me. I don’t know what to say, really…I apologize…”

“Nah, don’t you worry, Wolfie,” Erron said, putting an arm around the other man. “You don’t need to say anythin’. Just take the compliment and be happy.”

Y/N pulled up just outside Nightwolf’s home a few minutes later, both men standing up to help her with her bags and to give her a hug and some kisses.

“Have you two boys been behaving?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

“Maybe,” Erron said with a grin. 

“Oh, Erron,” Nightwolf said, shaking his head and smiling.

With that, the trio walked up the porch steps and into the house, ready to enjoy a very relaxing and romantic evening with a little bit of kinky fun.

Ok, maybe a lot of kinky fun.


End file.
